Candyman
by WinchesterMars
Summary: The Winchesters head to England on a hunt and run into family friends, the Buckets, on Mary's side. While working cases in England, Alison gets sucked into the Golden Ticket competition, having to participate in the tour of the famous Chocolate Factory that belongs to none other than Willy Wonka. Will romance suffice when he sees Alison, or will Alison shut him out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Set in Season 8 of Supernatural; Sam only did the the first trial. A!U: Dean has a twin sister._**

((A/N: Going to delete my Castiel fanfic 'Fall For You', but i will put it back up after i make major changes))

**_Disclaimer:_**** I own NOTHING, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. The only thing i own is my OC: Alison Winchester. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - FAMILY BUSINESS AND REUNIONS**

Alison  
Dean stomped through the snow, his hands buried in his jacket pockets, his temper causing the snowflakes to melt, turning to steam as it hit his face. Sam and I trailed behind, kicking snow at each other, messing around and laughing.  
Dean whipped around, fixing his glare on us, "can you two hurry along? I'm going to freeze to fucking death"  
Sam rolled his eyes as i said, "geez, Princess, _cool_ down" i grinned, Sam laughing, Dean narrowing his green eyes on me.  
"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if i still had my Baby with me" Dean said, turning back around, continuing to stomp through the snow, huffing in anger.  
"Well, don't blame us. Blame Garth for finding us this case and Cas for sending us here while he still can" i said.  
"Oh, i blame them too" he grumbled.  
We walked in silence until Sam spoke, "so, where are we going exactly?"  
"The Buckets" Dean answered.  
"Wait, like _Charlie_ Bucket? I haven't seen that kid since we last visited when he was still in diapers and Sammy at Stanford" i said.  
Dean nodded.  
"Wait, you two were out here while i was at college?" Sam asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, there was a vampire nest out here" I said.  
"Huh, and you two just happened to not tell me?" Sam said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, you were at college and you didn't seem to care what about where we went, so we didn't think to tell you" i said.  
Sam sighed, "you're right, sorry" he said, then we passed a huge factory.  
"Hey, Sammy, check it out" i nudged him, both of us stopping to stare at the factory, Dean not noticing.  
"Wait... is that..."  
"The Chocolate Factory, yes" i filled in.  
"Isn't it supposedly closed down?" Sam asked, gesturing up to the smoke that was rising from the pillars.  
"That's what _I_ thought"  
Dean finally noticed we weren't following and he came over to us, obviously pissed off, "are you two done? I'd like to get out of this friggin' snow"  
"Alright alright, we're coming, don't get your panties in a twist" i said, Sam laughing as we walked with Dean again.  
"Ha-ha funny. You're golden" Dean said sarcastically, rolling his green eyes, then we walked up to a shack-like house, the door opening before Dean could knock.  
"Oh my goodness, hello, long time no see, come on, come inside" Emma greeted, ushering us into the house, Dean sighing in relief from the warmth. "My, Sam, you are very tall" she commented.  
"Uh thanks" Sam said, smiling, a bit nervous.  
"Relax Sammy. They're family friends on mom's side" i said, then we went to the couch, but it wasn't big enough for the three of us, so while i quickly took my seat, Sam and Dean glared at each other before they attempted to sit down, shoving each other, finally resolving to rock-paper-scissors, Dean losing, as usual.  
I laughed, watching Sam sit in triumph while Dean perched himself on the arm of the couch, his arms crossed.  
"So, where's Charlie?" I asked.  
"He should be coming back soon" Emma answered as she prepared dinner.  
"How're things with the family business?" Grandpa Joe spoke up.  
Me and Sam looked over at Dean, who shrugged, giving us the okay. We looked back at Grandpa Joe and started with Dad's death, to Sam's visions/psychic powers, to the demon outbreak, to Dean going to hell, to Castiel and the God Squad, to Lucifer walking the Earth, to Sam being soulless, to his hallucinations, to the Leviathan outbreak, to us finding the Prophet and ending with Dean escaping Purgatory.  
"Angels?" They all asked, some in shock, others in disbelief.  
Really? Out of all that, you're more concerned about angels?  
We nodded, "yeah, his name's Castiel" i said, since he was the only helpful angel still alive.  
"Prove it" Grandpa George said, then we heard the familiar flap of invisible wings and we looked up to see Castiel standing in the center of the room.  
"Hello" he greeted in his gruff voice, giving a single nod.  
"_He's_ an angel?" Grandpa George asked, "where's the halo and the fluffy white wings?"  
"Yeah, that's what i wondered too" Dean said.  
"Angels do not have halos and i look like this because i am simply using a Vessel, since my true form is dangerous to humans. We have wings, yes, but not every angel has white wings like you assume" Castiel explained.  
"Don't ask him to prove it, he'll most likely shatter the glass in this house" i said.  
After a while, Castiel left just as a boy walked into the house, greeting the family, then stopped when he saw us. "Hello" he said in slight confusion.  
"Charlie, this Sam, Dean and Alison Winchester" Emma said, "they're family friends"  
"Oh, hi" he smiled.  
"Hello" we replied in unison.  
We all talked a while longer, then Dean got up, "well, we better get going and find a motel"  
"No, you don't have to do that, you can stay with us for as long as you like" Emma said.  
"Um, you sure?" Sam asked, uncertain.  
"Yes, i'm sure. You can either sleep on the couch, in Charlie's room or anywhere you can find." She said.  
I stood, "well, i call Charlie's room" i said, giving Charlie a small smile.  
"Okay" Charlie smiled back, then lead me to his room while Sam and Dean fought over who got the couch. I stood in the middle of the room, while Charlie set up a spot on the floor, "sorry we don't have enough rooms or beds for everyone" he spoke while he worked.  
"Don't worry about it, kiddo. We usually stay in motels, so this is a step up." I said, making my way over to my "bed" when he finished, almost tripping, dropping my duffle bag, causing everything to spill out. "Dammit" i said, kneeling down to pick up my clothes, shoving them in the bag.  
"Why do you have guns and knives?" Charlie asked as i put my weapons away.  
"My brothers and i are hunters" i answered, sighing when i finished, sittng on my makeshift bed.  
"You mean like animals?"  
I shook my head, "no, like monsters. We hunt the things that go bump in the night"  
"Monsters are real?" He asked, confused and shocked.  
I nodded, "yeah, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, the whole shibang. We hunt them and save people along the way" i said, Charlie moving to sit beside me.  
"What other monsters are there?" He asked, more curious than scared, which i was thankful for.  
"Anything you can think of" i said, then reached into my bag and pulled out dad's journal, showing Charlie as i flipped it open, "my dad, he kept this journal and wrote down every monster that we have or might run into" i said, "it explains what the thing is, what it does and how to kill it"  
Charlie tilted his head, peering down at the journal. I handed it to Charlie and he flipped through the pages, then we both noticed that dad also had personal journal entries. How did i not see this before?  
Our curiosity got the best of us and we began reading the journal entries as if it were pages of a book.  
We finished reading and i felt guilty. All this time, i thought dad didn't care about us, forgot about us even. I despised him for scarring and putting Dean through hell, drilling into Dean that Sammy and me were his responsibility. It's why Dean went to Hell when he sold his soul to save Sammy.  
"Alison, are you okay?" Charlie asked and i realized i was crying.  
"Yeah, it's just... my dad was always so obsessed with hunting the demon that killed my mom and sometimes i felt he cared more about hunting Azazel than caring for his children. He always left us in motels and would go out hunting. It seemed like he would forget our birthdays, he never spent any holidays with us in the motel room. Dean was always left taking care of me and Sammy, until i got "old" enough to help" Soon, i ended up confiding in Charlie, talking about my entire life and i knew it was wrong to let everything out to a kid, but i couldn't help it. It was like this dam in me broke and everything flooded out.  
When i finished, Charlie lightly patted my back and i knew he didn't know what to say. Hell, i didn't blame him, he was just a kid, i didn't expect him to relate to a hunter's life.  
I sighed, "i'm sorry, i'm pouring my whole life story to you" i said.  
"It's not a problem, Alison, sometimes, it's better to let things out than to keep everything bottled up" Charlie said.  
I looked at Charlie, then gave him a smile, "you're right, Charlie"  
Charlie smiled back, then got up and moved to his bed, turning the light off.  
I sighed, putting dad's journal back in my bag before laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ I own NOTHING, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. The only thing i own is my OC: Alison Winchester. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - TICKETS AND TOURS**  
Alison  
I was walking to the candy store with Charlie, – more like being dragged against my will to the candy store and once we got in, Charlie made a bee-line for the Wonka bars. I laughed, grabbing one, then waited as Charlie chose carefully. Once he found the one he wanted, i paid for our candy before he ripped into the candy bar, his face lighting up when he discovered the last golden ticket. The cashier noticed and congratulated Charlie, then out of no where, the people in the candy shop swarmed him, bribing him with money in exchange for the ticket. I wrapped a protective arm around Charlie, "you've got to be kidding me? Are you all out of your damn minds? How can you even consider trading a child's dream for money? It's pathetic" i said, then lead Charlie out of the shop.  
"Alison, why did you do that? I could've gotten enough money for my family." Charlie said.  
"No. No way. I'm not going to let you pass up a once in a lifetime chance to meet your inspiration. Your family may be struggling, but so is mine. If i were you, i would take the golden ticket any day over money, this ticket thing will never happen again, Charlie." I told him.  
Charlie sighed, gazing down at the ticket for a while, then he looked up at me and smiled, "okay, i'll go, but only if you go with me"  
"Sure, i'll go with you" i said, returning the smile.  
"Thank you Alison" Charlie said, hugging me, then we walked back to his house, well, no, more like ran, Charlie cheering and announcing he won. I plopped down on the couch, then Emma spoke, "so, who did you choose to go with you?"  
"Alison" he answered, pointing to me.  
"Lucky" Sam and Dean grumbled.  
I smiled innocently, shrugging, "not my fault, the kid obviously likes me better" i said.  
"Dinner's ready!" Emma called out a while later and we headed to the table.  
"You know, i find it totally unfair that you're gonna ditch us for the chocolate factory" Dean said.  
I rolled my eyes, "relax, you two will live without me for a day. You've done it before when i would stay behind with Bobby" i said.  
"Yeah, you're right" Sam said.  
Dean nodded, "fine, but bring me back something, like a pie"  
I rolled my eyes again, "we'll see" i said, then i left to Charlie's room after i finished, finding him asleep. I smiled, poor kid couldn't wait until tomorrow. I sighed, then sat on my "bed", flipping through dad's journal once again, reading his journal entries, wishing i knew all this before he died. I ran my fingers over the worn pages and wondered if Dean or Sam read any of this. I put the journal away, then laid down, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Alison  
Me and Charlie stood outside the gates of the factory along wth the other 4 contestants, my duffle bag hanging off my shoulder. Just in case. I leaned over towards the front, looking at the other people and knew someone was going to get ganked, or blasted with rock salt. I sighed, knowing today was going to be a long friggin' day. I scrunched my nose in disgust as the Augustus kid stuffed his face with chocolate, him and his mother both equally round.  
The next in line pissed me off, the spoiled little brat, Veruca was demanding her father to make time go faster.  
I rolled my eyes as my gaze landed on the Barbie and her mini-me. Jesus Christ, it was disgusting how families matched. I yearned to throw Ruby's knife at Violet as she blew a bubble before snapping it annoyingly, then her gaze fell to Charlie and she sneered at him before meeting my eyes. Instead of glaring, i rose a blonde brow with a taunting smirk. She looked away, knowing she was going to have me as competition. I never participated in these things, but when it came down to it, i was just as competitive, a big challenge to others, thanks to Dean.  
The pair next to me seemed relatively normal, then the kid, Mike, turned his glare to me, which changed to one of what i call 'Dean's smirks'. Oh god no, that's just disgusting. I broke eye contact and shuddered visibly.  
The time on my phone turned 10:00 and the gates slowly opened.  
"Please enter" a voice directed over a speaker.  
As if on cue, everyone ran through the gates, well, except for the Gloops and me, i was dragged along. We then waited, the voice coming out again, "come forward" followed by "close the gates"  
i looked around for the tour guide as we walked, then the voice said, "Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory", then the voice asked, "who am i?" and doors opened, revealing a small stage with puppets, which began singing. I stepped back, reaching behind for my gun, sighing as i realized i had it in my bag.  
Charlie looked up at me, concerned, "you okay, Alison?" He asked quietly.  
"I'm not exactly a fan of... _puppets_. It might seem stupid, but i actually have a fear of puppets, just like Sam has a fear of clowns" i said softly. Instead of laughing, Charlie looked up at me in curiosity, "why?"  
God i loved this kid, unlike other kids, he was more understanding.  
I shrugged, "i guess i've had bad experiences with them" i said, then watched as a velvet chair rose from the center of the stage and sparks began shooting off, setting the stage on fire, which brought back memories of mom's death. I looked away, trying to push the memories away. When it ended, I jumped out of my skin as i heard clapping beside me and i turned to see a guy about Sam's height, wearing a black trenchcoat, bug-eyed glasses, a top hat and boots that looked like they belonged to a pirate. "Wasn't that wonderful?!" He asked gleefully, "i was afraid the ending was a little weird, but wow!"  
"Who are you?" Violet asked, arching a brow as she smacked her gum.  
"It's Willy Wonka" i said, recognizing the _W_ on his hat and coat.  
"Good morning, Starshine! The Earth says Hello!" He suddenly greeted awkwardly.  
I bit my lip, then sighed softly, "um, hello" i responded, trying to save him the embarrassment, watching him move to the front to welcome us.

Willy  
As i stood before the group, my gaze landed on the girl on the end, the one who said hi. Wow, she was insanely beautiful, her skin was like the finest white chocolate, her hair was a beautiful, golden honey color, her eyes were a shade of green and her body curved and shaped in ways that can make a man wild with the desire to trace the curvy shape. I snapped out of my thoughts when i realized they were waiting on me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and fumbled with my cards, reading, "Dear guests, greetings, i shake you warmly by the hand" i said, holding my free hand out, before pulling back and continuing, "my name is Willy Wonka"  
"Then shouldn't you be up there?" A little girl asked, pointing to the chair.  
"Well, i couldn't very well watch the show from up there now can i, little girl" i responded sassily, earning an approving nod from the pretty honey-blonde who then glared at the little girl. I smiled in satisfaction, then turned on my heel, leading the group into the factory, saying, "let's move on kids, so much to see and so little time"  
A really round kid walked behind me and asked, "don't you want to know our names?"  
"I don't see why it would matter" i answered, i only wanted the honey-blonde's name. I lead the group into the foyer and said, "come quickly, far too much to see" i continued walking, then spoke up, "just drop your coats anywhere" i said, taking off my coat and glasses, throwing them on the pile of other coats. I looked up, watching as the honey-blonde slowly shed her jacket, dropping it on the pile, then i noticed she was gripping onto the duffle hanging off her shoulder. She looked up and met my eyes. I tilted my head, "why don't you put that down?" I suggested.  
The girl narrowed her eyes, "no. I never leave this behind" she said.

Alison  
No way was i leaving my stuff. I didn't trust him or this factory, so better safe than sorry.  
Willy sighed, "okay then" he said, but his gaze was questioning. I broke eye contact, gripping the strap tighter.  
"Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here" Mr. Teevee compained, averting Wonka's attention.  
"Huh, oh yeah. I keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely warm climate. They just can't stand the cold" he said.  
"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement and curiosity.  
Willy looked at Charlie and grinned mischeviously, reminding me of Gabriel. "All in good time" he said, then began walking, stopping dead in his tracks, stiffening like Castiel as Little Miss Bubblegum hugged him. She looked up at him and smiled, "Mr. Wonka, i'm Violet Beauregarde" she said.  
"I don't care" he said, smiling uneasily before he broke free of her embrace and began walking again, while Violet bragged about how she was going to be the winner. I rolled my eyes at the same time as him, listening to him respond, then Veruca suddenly stepped out in front of him, causing him to stop again while she curtsied and introduced herself.  
"I always thought a veruca was a wart you find at the bottom of your foot" he said with a small laugh and i couldn't help but snicker quietly as the little twerp pouted.  
Willy walked around Veruca only to have Augustus stop him, stuffing his face with chocolate. "I'm Augustus Gloop and i love your chocolate" he said with his mouth full.  
Willy nodded, "i see that" obviously grossed out, "so do i, who knew we had so much in common?" He said sarcastically, then spun around to face the rest of us, smiling.  
"And you, you're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system" he said, then turned his eyes onto me and Charlie, "and you, well you're just lucky to be here" he said before his eyes locked on mine. I held his gaze, watching his violet eyes soften, then he blinked, looking away and addressed the other adults, "and the rest of you must be their p... p-p-p..."  
"Parents?" Mr. Teevee filled in.  
"Yeah, moms and dads... dad... papa?" He trailed off, becoming dazed, a weird look on his face. I reacted out of instinct, opening my bag, but Mr. Salt snapped Willy out of his trance before i could pull out my holy water and see if the Chocolatier wasn't possesed. Can't be too sure. With everything i've seen, i knew better. Anything could happen.  
"Let's get a move on" he said, then we followed as he began walking. Augustus walked beside Charlie, opening another chocolate bar, then looked at Charlie, "would you like some chocolate?" He offered.  
"Sure" Charlie smiled.  
"Then you should've brought some" he said, and i itched to smack the kid's chocolate to the floor, but instead, i held back. I let out a slow breath before i dug into my bag.  
"Alison, what are you doing?" Charlie whispered, worried, knowing i had my weapons.  
"Relax, Charlie" i said, then pulled out a Wonka bar, "here, i never ate it" i said, handing it to Charlie.  
He smiled, "thanks Alison" he said, then munched quietly on the candy while we followed Willy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**** i own NOTHING, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. The only thing i own is my OC: Alison Winchester. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - PARADISE AND BOAT RIDES**  
Alison  
The hallway began getting narrow and we had to crouch, then we got to a door, Willy turning to look at us.  
"Why is the door so small?" Mike asked.  
"To keep all the great big chocolately flavor inside!" He said, then unlocked the small door which was really a huge door and he pushed it open.  
"Holy sh-" i trailed off as i looked around. It was candy heaven and what appealed to me the most was the huge chocolate waterfall. "Now this is Gabriel's heaven" i said, Charlie laughing.  
"Now do be careful my dear children, don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited, just keep very calm" Willy said.  
Pfft, yeah right. Augustus already dropped his candy in shock. If Gabriel were here, he'd have a field day and never leave.  
"It's beautiful" Charlie whispered in awe.  
"Tell me about it" i said, then Willy turned to us.  
"What? Oh yeah, very beautiful" he said, his violet eyes landing on me as he spoke and i couldn't help but blush, Charlie nudging me.  
"Every drop of this river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." He boasted proudly, then he lead us up a small bridge and stopped.  
"The waterfall is the most important thing. It mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank!"  
As i listened to him, i couldn't help but think he was kinda cute. **'No, dammit Alison, stop.'** i mentally argued with myself. I couldn't like him, not with the life i had.  
I was jolted out of my thoughts when i heard a whirring, the noise causing all of us to look up, while Willy began explaining, "People, those pipes suck up all the chocolate and carry it through out the entire factory. Thousands of gallons an hour, yeah" he said, then we stopped when we crossed the bridge. "And what do you think of my meadow? Try some grass. Please have a blade, please do. It's so delectable and darn good-looking"  
"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked.  
"Of course you can, everything in this room is eatable, even _i'm_ eatable, but that is called cannibalism my dear children and is frowned upon in many societies" he said. At first, i thought he was kidding, but his face told a different story. "Enjoy" he then said, ushering everyone away.  
Charlie looked up at me, hesitating.

I smiled, gesturing with my hand, "go nuts, kiddo, but uh, just stay clear of Augustus, i have to take you home alive and in one piece" i said.  
Charlie laughed, "thanks" he said, hugging me before he took off.  
I sighed, gripping the strap of my duffle bag, looking around.  
"Are you going to try anything?" Willy asked me. I jumped, forgetting he was still standing with me. I turned to see him gazing at me with curious violet eyes.  
I shrugged, "um, i guess, just don't know where to start" i said.  
"Are you that boy's m... m-mo-" he started to say, but like before, he had trouble.  
"His mom?" I guessed.  
He nodded.  
I shook my head with a small laugh, "no, i'm not. I'm a family friend"  
"I never caught your name"  
"Alison Winchester" i said, holding my hand out for him to shake, praying he didn't recognize my last name.  
Willy smiled, shaking my hand, which sent a slight tingle in my body as we touched, "then who's the boy?" He asked.  
"His name's Charlie Bucket" i said, pulling my hand away.  
He nodded, then his gaze fell on my duffle, "what's with the bag?" He asked and my grip tightened on it. He noticed, "i'm sorry, it must be personal" he said.  
I nodded, then our eyes met, his violet gaze curious, my green eyes defensive.  
"Look it, Daddy! It's a little person!" Veruca announced, pointing.  
Me and Willy looked over and i jumped as another little person popped up. I looked at the people in curiosity. Wow, they really _are_ short.  
"Are they even real?" Mike asked, causing Willy to look over,  
"well of course they're real, they're Oompa Loompas!"  
I rose a brow, "what the hell are Oompa Loompas?" i asked.  
"These are the workers; they're directly imported from LoompaLand" he said with a proud smile.  
"There's no such place" Mr. Teevee said.  
"What?" Willy said, turning.  
"I teach high school geography and i'm here to tell you-"  
"Then you should know all about it and what a horrible place it is" Willy interrupted, then began chattering about how he discovered the Oompa Loompas, "but i must warn you, they can be rather mischevious, always pulling pranks" he said, sighing in content as he watched the Oompa Loompas.  
"oh great, just what the world needs. More Gabriels" i said, causing Charlie to laugh, but we were all interrupted by Mrs. Gloop.  
"Augustus my child, that is not a good thing to do!" Her voice cried out. We all looked over, seeing Augustus leaning into the chocolate river, drinking it from his hand.  
"Hey little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!" Willy called out, but Augustus ignored him, leaning closer, then all hell broke loose when he fell in.  
"He'll drown!" Mrs. Gloop screamed and flailed.  
We all looked up when we saw the pipes heading towards Augustus.  
"Can't you stop the machines?" I asked Willy, looking up at him. He flicked his violet gaze to me, then put his finger to his lips.  
I rose a brow, wondering what he was up to.  
The pipe plunged into the chocolate river and began sucking up the chocolate. Soon enough, Augustus was now shooting up the pipe.  
"There he goes" Violet spoke up.  
"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop cried out, shaking Willy.  
"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough" Mrs. Beauregarde mused, her eyebrows arched.  
"It isn't big enough, he's slowing down" Charlie pointed out as Augustus slowed to a stop at the top of the pipe.  
"Hmm, would shooting the pipe work?" I mused softly, but Charlie and Willy heard me, Willy looking down at me in surprise.  
"No. Absolutely not. Besides, what would you shoot it with?" He asked, but me and Charlie remained quiet, leaving Willy curious, but luckily Mike chimed in.  
"He's gonna stick!" He said.  
"I think he already has" Mr. Teevee said.  
"He's blocked the whole pipe" Mr. Salt added, then me and Charlie looked around as we heard drums.  
"Look! The Oompa Loompas!" Charlie pointed out. They were humming and dancing. What the hell?  
"What are they doing?" Veruca asked.  
"Why i believe they're going to treat us to a little song. Well, it is a special occasion of course; they haven't had a fresh audience in many moons" Willy chirped, then the Oompa Loompas began singing and dancing.  
As they sang, the pipes broke and Augustus was shot up the rest of the pipes. The pipes lifted from the river and moved on.  
I jumped when Willy began clapping, "Bravo, well done. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" He said, then stopped clapping when no one else clapped.  
"Well, i thought it was cool" i said, shrugging with a small smile, his eyes meeting mine, genuine happiness in his.  
"I have to admit that all seemed rather rehearsed" Mr. Salt suddenly spoke up.  
"Like they knew it was going to happen" Mike added.  
"Where is my son?! Where does that pipe go?!" Mrs. Gloop asked, following Willy as he began walking.  
"That pipe happens to go to the room where i make the most delicious kind of strawberry, chocolate-coated fudge" he said calmly, watching as she sputtered.  
"Then they will be making him into strawberry flavored, chocolate covered fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound, all over the world?" She asked.  
Willy shook his head, "no, i wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Could you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew! No one would buy it" he said.  
I scoffed, nice to know where his priorities lie, but it was true, no one would buy it.  
Willy looked at me for a second, then made a strange noise with his tongue and an Oompa Loompa came up to him. Willy directed the Oompa Loompa to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room and to take a stick and poke around in the mixing barrel. The Oompa Loompa tugged on Mrs. Gloop's skirt, then took her along.  
"Excuse me" Charlie suddenly spoke up, causing Willy to look over at us.  
"Yes?"  
"Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song, unless they kn-"  
"Improvation is auditory. Anyone can do it" he said, then turned to Little Miss Gum-popper, "you, little girl, say something. Anything"  
"Chewing gum" Violet replied as if on instinct and i rolled my eyes, as well as Willy, then he turned back to me and Charlie, "chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum i hate the most. See, exactly the same" he skiled.  
"No it isn't" Mike argued.  
"Um, you really shouldn't mumble, because i can't understand a word you're saying" Willy responded, then changed subject, "on with the tour"  
Willy lead us to the banks of the chocolate river just as a large, pink viking-like boat came into view. The boat stopped in front of us and the Oompa Loompas suddenly broke out into giggles.  
I rose a brow, confused.  
"What's so funny?" Violet sneered.  
"I think it's from all the dog-gone cocoa beans" Willy grinned, then turned to us, our eyes locking as his gaze stopped on me, then as if he were speaking to only me, said, "hey, did you know that chocolate contains an endorphine; gives one the feeling of being in love?" His eyes stayed on mine and i couldn't help but gaze back. I felt my cheeks heat and by the smirk on his face, i knew he saw my blush.  
"You don't say" Mrs. Beauregarde said seductively, breaking out moment. I cleared my throat awkwardly, while Willy looked uneasy by her remark, "um, all aboard" he said nervously, gesturing to the boat.  
Me, Willy and Charlie sat in the back of the boat, me in the middle. I held my duffle on my lap, completely aware of the Chocolatier beside me.  
The boat floated along the river towards an unfamiliar region. As i focused on breathing, trying not to freak out, Willy dipped a ladle into the river and handed it to me, "here, you two looked starved"  
"Um, i'm fine" i said, handing the ladle to Charlie, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking, but i failed.  
Charlie looked at me questioningly, "you okay, Alison?" He asked.  
I took a shaky breath, "not exactly a fan of boats either" i said.  
"Why not?" Both him and Willy asked.  
"Well, the Titanic is one good reason" i said. When they reamined confused, i sighed, "most ships and boats end up sinking" i said. Just like Dean was afraid of flying, i was afraid of sailing.  
Charlie patted my arm before drinking the chocolate from the ladle. "It's great" he smiled at Willy.  
"Good, by the way no other chocolate factory in the world – "  
"You already said that" Veruca snapped.  
"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Willy said, ignoring Veruca.  
"Well yeah, we're children" Violet said.  
"Well that's no excuse; i was never that short at your age" Willy argued.  
"You were once" Mike chimed in.  
"Was not. Know why? 'Cause i distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms, you'd never reach" he smirked.  
"Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asked.  
"Boy do i!" Willy said, then paused, confused, "do i?"  
Willy was dazing, staring straight ahead, worrying me, so i dug through my duffle and pulled out my flask, splashing the holy water at Willy's face. I put the flask away when he didn't burn, instead he blinked. He turned to me, confused, "why am i wet?" He asked.  
"I splashed water on your face to snap you out of your daze" i said, partially lying, handing him an old shirt.  
Willy nodded, his gaze still on me as he dried his face.

Willy  
There was something about Alison, i didn't know what it was, but, she was different. When she explained why i was wet, something in her eyes told me otherwise. I went along, drying off, wondering why she was lying and _what_ she was lying about. She was hiding something, that much was obvious, especially with the way she reacted with the bag, it made me wonder what dark secrets this pretty girl had, if any.  
"Um, Willy, we're headed for a tunnel" Alison said, her green eyes wide.  
"Oh yeah, full speed ahead" i called out to the Oompa Loompas, then Violet turned around.  
"How can they see where they're going?" She asked.  
"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going" i grinned, watching her and her mother exchange scared expressions, then i looked over at Alison who was pale, gripping the seat beneath her.  
"Switch on the lights" i said.  
"Son of a bitch" Alison cursed, nearly jumping out of her seat, closing her eyes tightly as we dropped down. She released the seat, then grabbed onto me, burying her face in my coat, her body trembling with fear.  
I rubbed her back comfortingly, feeling bad, i mean, just a while ago, the girl had said she was afraid of being on a boat. A thrill ride did nothing to help that.  
The boat slowed and i spoke, "keep an eye out people! We're passing some very important rooms!", then i looked down at Alison, "you okay?" I asked.  
Alison peeked up at me with wide green eyes, her body still trembling, her heart pounding hard and loud, "s-sorry" she stuttered, then her eyes widened more, her cheeks reddening as she realized she was on me, "i'm sorry" she repeated, sitting up.  
I was about to say something when Mrs. Beauregarde spoke, "what do you use hair cream for?"  
"To lock in moisture" i said with a smile, primping my hair.  
Alison let out a small laugh, our eyes meeting, but as always, hers had that haunted look.  
"Whipped cream" Charlie pointed as we passed a room that had a cow being whipped.  
"Precisely!" I said, smiling, then Veruca turned to me.  
"That doesn't make sense"  
"You don't make sense" Alison suddenly shot back, obviously annoyed, earning a glare from Mrs. Beauregarde.  
I smirked at Alison's annoyance, "for your information, little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it has been whipped by whips. Everybody knows that" i said, both me and Alison smiling in satisfaction as Veruca pouted and turned around.  
We passed a few rooms, then i spoke up, "stop the boat! I want to show you guys something"


End file.
